1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact zoom lens assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile phone cameras, the demand for compact imaging lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and electronic devices have become more compact and powerful, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact imaging lens generally adopts a single focus design which is manufactured by a relatively simpler and more cost effective process. However, single focus imaging lens is unable to simultaneously satisfy the needs of magnification when shooting images from afar and enlarged view angles when shooting images at close range, causing inconvenience for users and requiring users to carry multiple lenses for photo taking at distant and close range. In order to satisfy the needs of photo shooting at both close and distant range, imaging lenses with zoom functionality has become a development trend for high level imaging modules. On top of superior functionalities and compact sizes of the modern electronics, high performance compact imaging lens with zoom functionality has become an essential element of high level electronics.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a zoom lens assembly that features better image quality, maintains a moderate total track length and is applicable to compact portable electronic products.